Yesteryear
Spock odbywa podróż w czasie, by zapobiec własnej śmierci w dzieciństwie. Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5373.4. Jesteśmy na orbicie pokół Planety Czasu, gdzie zbiegają się wszystkie linie czasowe naszej galaktyki. Nasza misja: asystowanie historykom, badającym historię Federacji." thumb|left|Nagrywanie historii przez Strażnika Wieczności Gdy historyk Federacji Aleek-Om, Grey, i Enterprise CMO McCoy nagrywają historię, stojąc obok portalu, Strażnik Wieczności oznajmia powrót podróżników, Kirka, Spocka i historyka Eriksona, przez wrota po misji obserwowania początków cywilizacji Oriona. Gdy podróżnicy zaczynają się ukazywać, jeden po drugim, Kirk opowiada, jak fascynująca była obserwacja narodzin cywilizacji, zaś ostatni z podróżników, Spock, przechodzi przez Strażnika, wyraźnie zaskakując Grey i McCoya. McCoy pyta, kim jest ten, co z nimi wrócił, a zdziwiony Kirk informuje go, że to jest Spock. Zespół wraca na statek, gdzie wita ich Scotty. Scotty nie oczekiwał Wolkanina między ściąganymi członkami ekspedycji, a spodziewał się zamiast niego drugiego historyka. Rozgniewany Kirk poucza Scotty'ego, że oczekuje, iż jego pierwszy oficer będzie traktowany z szacunkiem, a wtedy do hali transportu wchodzi Andorian, który twierdzi, ze nigdy nie był traktowany w inny sposób. Kirk pyta, kim on jest, a McCoy przedstawia mu komandora Thelina, pierwszego oficera Enterprise przez ostatnie pięć lat. Spock i Kirk zaczynają w końcu rozumieć, że nie jest to gra, i powstaje pytanie, co się dzieje. :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Gdy byliśmy w portalu czasu, coś zmieniło się w naszej teraźniejszości. Nikt na pokładzie nie poznaje Mr. Spocka. Jedyna odpowiedź to taka, że coś w przeszłości zostało zmienione." Na spotkaniu zespołu porucznik Erikson odtwarza zapis trikordera z ich misji, i stwierdza, że nie zrobili nic, co mogłoby zmienić wydarzenia w przyszłości. Spock dochodzi więc do wniosku, ze zmiany musiały zajść, gdy był w przeszłości Oriona. thumb|Thelin pyta o przeszłość Spocka Spotkanie zostaje przerwane przez Batesa, który właśnie sprawdził zapisy Gwiezdnej Floty, o które prosił Thelin. Bates melduje, że żaden Wolkanin o imieniu Spock nie pełni we Flocie żadnej funkcji. Thelin pyta więc o rezultaty poszukiwania wiadomości o jego wolkańskiej rodzinie, a Bates wyświetla dane na ekranie. Bates pokazuje zdjęcie Sareka z Vulcana, i mówi, że był on ambasadorem siedemnastu planet Federacji w ciągu ostatnich 30 lat. Spock twierdzi, że te informacje nie są ścisłe i pyta o rodzinę Sareka – jego żonę i syna. Bates pokazuje zdjęcie Amandy Grayson, "byłej" żony Sareka, z którym była w separacji od śmierci ich syna. Amanda zginęła później w katastrofie promu na Lunaport , w drodze na Ziemię. Spock wpada na krótko w rozpacz po matce, a potem pyta o imie ich zmarłego syna, i dowiaduje sie, ze był to Spock, lat siedem. Kirk, Spock i Thelin wracają na powierzchnię planety, by przedyskutować sprawę z Aleek-Om i Grey . Kirk pyta, czy używali Strażnika, gdy ich nie było, a Grey mówi, że tak, w ograniczonym zakresie, do skanowania historii Vulcana, dwadzieścia do trzydziestu lat w przeszłość. Kirk pyta, czy są jakieś informacje o śmierci syna Sareka, a Aleek-Om potwierdza, że tak, i że zginął on podczas kahs-wan , próby dojrzałości. Spock przypomina sobie datę, gdy mogło się to wydarzyć, 20th dzień miesiąca Tasmeen, i to, że starszy kuzyn Selek ocalił mu wtedy życie na pustyni, gdy został zaatakowany przez dzikie zwierzę. Chociaż Spock nie mógł sobie przypomnieć innych szczegółów tego wydarzenia, pamięta, że był to jedyny raz, gdy spotkał Seleka. Wiedziony przeczuciem Kirk pyta, czy może ten kuzyn wyglądał tak, jak Spock teraz, po to tylko, by Spock potwierdził to, co Kirk myśli: Spock uratował życie sobie samemu w oryginalnej linii czasu, ale nie mógł tego zrobić drugi raz, bo był wtedy w przeszłości Oriona gdy portal czasu ponownie odtwarzał historię Vulcana. Zrozumiawszy, co zaszło, Kirk pyta Strażnika, czy jest sposób na odwrócenie tego, co się stało. Strażnik potwierdza, że jest, dopóki inne ważne wydarzenia nie uległy zmianie. thumb|Spock wchodzi w portal Spock decyduje się wrócić na Vulcan, by ratować życie swoje i swej matki. Przed wyruszeniem prosi sekcje zaopatrzenia o wolkański strój podróżny, oraz kilka innych drobiazgów sprzed trzydziestu lat. Krótka rozmowa z Thelinem ujawnia, że nie ma on nic przeciw podróży Spocka, choć zmieni ona również jego linię czasu. Przyjmuje to jako logiczne poświęcenie celem uratowania rodziny Spocka. Spock wchodzi w portal i idzie do swego rodzinnego miasta ShiKahr, w miesiącu Tasmeen, trzydzieści lat w przeszłości, w roku 2239. :"Dziennik osobisty, data gwiezdna 5373.5, czas subiektywny. Wróciłem w przeszłość, by próbować naprawić przyszłość. Jestem w domu, i prawie zapomniałem, jaki on jest piękny." Spotyka swego ojca, Sareka i młodszego siebie, i przedstawia się im jako kuzyn Selek. :"Dziennik osobisty, data gwiezdna 5373.9, czas subiektywny. Wygląda na to, że linia czasu znów się zmieniła, ale jeszcze nie zrobiłem nic, by ją naprawić. Moja pamieć jest jasna w tym punkcie: pamiętam datę , gdy mój kuzyn uratował mi życie, i to będzie jutro. Test ''kahs-wan wywodzi się z dawnych, wojowniczych dni. Gdy Wolkanie obrali drogę logiki, uznali za słuszne zachowanie testów odwagi i siły, by czysta logika nie uczyniła ich słabymi i bezradnymi." Młody Spock idzie na ''kahs-wan o miesiąc wcześniej, z własnej woli. Jego sehlat I-Chaya podąża za nim na pustynię, wbrew poleceniom młodego Spocka. :"Dziennik osobisty. Ten chłopak, Spock, powinien iść w kierunku gór L-langon Mountains, on – JA musze sie sprawdzić. Próba osobista, jakiej się podjąłem, zdeterminuje kierunek, którym będę szedł przez życie." Na pustyni zostają zaatakowani przez przerażającą bestię le-matya. Dorosły Spock, który podążał za nimi przez pustynię, interweniuje i ratuje życie młodego Spocka. Inaczej, niż zostało to w pamięci dorosłego Spocka, I-Chaya zostaje ciężko ranny w walce i jest umierający. Młody Spock idzie do miasta znaleźć uzdrowiciela , podczas gdy dorosły Spock używa nerve pinch by złagodzić ból I-Chaya. thumb|Uzdrowiciel przygotowuje [[hypospray]] Chociaż młody Spock dociera na miejsce, I-Chaya jest już w beznadziejnym stanie. Uzdrowiciel daje młodemu Spockowi wybór między dłuższym, ale pełnym bólu życiem dla I-Chaya , lub uwolnieniem go od cierpienia. Spock wybiera uwolnienie I-Chaya od życia, najbardziej logiczną drogę, i, dokonawszy tego wyboru, decyduje się iść przez życie drogą Wolkanina, jak jego ojciec. Linia czasu zostaje przywrócona i Spock wraca przez portal jako pierwszy oficer. Przed powrotem na Enterprise, Spock żali się przed Kirkiem na śmierć I-Chaya , mówiąc, że nie zdarzyło się to w oryginalnej linii czasu. Po powrocie na statek McCoy narzeka, że za każdym razem, gdy Spock przechodzi badania, on musi rekalibrować swój sprzęt. Spock mówi mu, że jeśli nie musiałby przekalibrowywać ich na Wolkanina, musiałby pewnie rekalibrować na Andorianina . McCoy pyta, czy to rodzaj żartu, przypominając Spockowi, że Wolkani nie żartują. Spock odpowiada, "Czasy się zmieniają, doktorze." Pamiętne cytaty "Czy to możliwe, by Spock mógl wrócić na Vulcan i naprawić uszkodzoną linię czasu tak, by była jak przedtem?" "Jest to możliwe, jeśli inne ważne fakty nie zostały zmienione." : - Kirk i Strażnik "Co za podróż, Bones!" : - Kirk, do McCoya po wyjściu ze Strażnika Wieczności "W rodzinie wszystko jest milczeniem." : - Spock (jako Selek) do Sareka "Czego jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś, Spock, to tego, że Wolkanie nie są pozbawieni emocji. Mają je tylko pod kontrolą. Logika oferuje spokój, którego ludziom rzadko dane jest doświadczyć. My mamy emocje, ale radzimy sobie z nimi… i nie pozwalamy, by to one nas kontrolowały." : - Spock, do swej młodszej wersji "O co chodzi, Bones!" "Kim on jest, Jim?" "Co ma znaczyć, 'Kim on jest'? Znasz Mr. Spocka." "'' Obawiam się, że nie, Jim." : - '''Kirk' i McCoy "Każde życie kończy się, gdy nadchodzi czas. Stratę życia nalezy opłakiwać, ale tylko wtedy, gdy to życie zostało zmarnowane." : - Spock Zza kulis * "Yesteryear" zostało napisane przez D.C. Fontana, pisarza i konsultanta oryginalnej serii, który pracował też dla producentów serii animowanej. "Yesteryear" jest sequelem odcinka TOS napisanego przez Harlan Ellisona i pozostaje w związku z odcinkami TOS i . * Fontana w tym samym roku wykorzystał ponownie fabułę tego odcinka na potrzeby odcinka serialu Land of the Lost zatytułowanego "Elsewhen". * Star Trek: The Animated Series nie zostało uznane za kanon przez Paramount Pictures i nie został włączony do opracowań Michaela i Denise Okudaw. Jednak dla "Yesteryear" (or at least its backstory)uczynili wyjątek z powodu jego znaczenia od linii czasu "Star Trek'' i elementów historii Spocka "Yesteryear" jest wspominane w Star Trek Chronology. Producenci późniejszych serii Star Trek sięgali po elementy z "Yesteryear"' podróż Spocka przez pustynię wspomina Sarek w , a T'Pol wspomina jej własne kahs-wan w . Na dodatek pustynia Vulcan's Forge jest wspomniana w i pokazana w . * Along with Stanley Adams (Cyrano Jones) and Roger C. Carmel (Harry Mudd), Mark Lenard (Sarek) is one of only three actors, besides the regulars, to play the same character on both this series and Star Trek: The Original Series. He first portrayed Sarek in . * W tej historii zwierzak Spocka, sehlat I-Chaya, zostaje śmiertelnie ranny, i siedmioletni Spock decyduje się poddać go eutanazji, zamiast pozwolić mu żyć w cierpieniu. Producenci NBC chcieli zmienić zakończenie, ale D.C. Fontana odmówił, a Gene Roddenberry podtrzymał tę decyzję. * D.C. Fontana napisał "no moon" na szkicu Filmation przedstawiającym dużą planetiodę na niebie Vulcana. Jednak ta notatka została przeoczona. ukazał później takie samo wielkie ciało niebieskie. * Nagrania, robione w tym odcinku przez historyków, mogą wyjaśniać, czemu Federacja dysponuje fragmentarycznymi zapisami dwudziestowiecznej Ziemi w , a nawet pełniejszymi w i . * Przetrwanie Spocka wymagało podróży w czasie po to, by mógł ocalić sam siebie. Dlatego, zgodnie z logiką tego odcinka, "normalna" linia czasu jest w końcu linią alternatywną. Apokryfy Cykl Star Trek: Myriad Universes, opowiadania The Chimes at Midnight, zawierają wiecej szczegółów, dotyczących alternatywnego wszechświata, w który Spock umarł, co przyniosło wiele zmian w wydarzeniach akcji filmów Star Trek II - VI. Występują *William Shatner jako kapitan Kirk *Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :oraz *DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biorą * Majel Barrett jako: ** Grey ** Amanda Grayson * James Doohan jako: ** Guardian of Forever ** Montgomery Scott ** Thelin ** Erikson ** Bates ** Aleek-Om ** Uzdrowiciel Gościnnie * Mark Lenard jako Sarek * Billy Simpson jako młody Spock * Keith Sutherland jako Sepek * Nieznany aktor jako ** Sofek ** Stark cs:Yesteryear de:Das Zeitportal (TAS) en:Yesteryear (episode) es:Yesteryear fr:Yesteryear (épisode) nl:Yesteryear kategoria: odcinki TAS